


Beware of Love

by apologieslogan



Series: Logince Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, a tiny crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologieslogan/pseuds/apologieslogan
Summary: Logince Prompt: Princey is slightly freaking out (along with Virgil) about a new guy that Thomas is talking to. He’s ranting about not wanting to be alone, and Logan has to calm him down with his words and they end up cuddling and taking a nap. (I dunno if this could work, I’m not good at this)





	Beware of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got on Tumblr.

“This is a DISASTER, Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, flopping over on the couch. “A complete disaster!”

“Trust me, nobody in this entire mindscape is as pissed off about it as I am.” Virgil said, looking at Roman in amusement and understanding. “I’m going to have to start working overtime now, and everyone knows I don’t like to work hard.”

Logan eyed the two with exasperation. While he agreed that Thomas’s new... infatuation was not ideal, there was decidedly nothing to be done about it. He was slightly surprised that Roman wasn’t bouncing around the house with joy like Patton was, however. He thought that Roman lived for romance and things of that matter. Logan had to admit that he did get a sick sense of satisfaction at the fact that more people were mad than happy that Thomas was falling under love’s spell.

As the day dragged on, Logan noticed that Roman began to look more and more upset, eventually retiring up to his room early. He claimed that he was going to take a nap, which was a red flag for all of them. Roman was almost as bad as Logan when it came to optimizing productivity. Roman hated taking naps. ‘Why sleep when there are things to be done?’, he would say.

The other three had a silent debate about who would be the one to ask Roman if he was okay, and deal with the aftermath of whatever Roman had to say. Logan decided that he would go, since he and Roman had gotten exceptionally closer since the last two Sanders Sides videos.

Logan knocked on the door of Roman’s room, waiting for a response. When he heard a loud groan in response, he took it as his cue to come in. Roman was on his bed, curling around his pillow like a lifeline. He wasn’t crying, Logan noted, but he was very close.

“Roman?” Logan said carefully. He wouldn't mind if Roman started to cry, but he would like to avoid it if at all possible. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Thomas is going to fall in love!” Roman whined, clutching the pillow tighter to himself.

“Yes, we already covered this, Roman. What’s causing this reaction out of you? You didn’t react this way when Thomas was last in love.”

Roman was quiet for a long time. Logan was about to give up and return to the commons when he heard Roman speak.

“As you know, we do not also fall in love with Thomas’s romantic partners.” Roman started. “However, when Thomas is in love, I can feel ghosts of feelings that Thomas feels for his partner. It is very bothersome to have feelings of love and affection, but not have anyone to reciprocate them. It’s torture.”

Logan looked at Roman with surprise. He had no idea that Roman experienced emotions of love whenever Thomas was in a relationship. Logan couldn’t even imagine having to feel emotions that weren’t his. Logan felt himself feeling sorry for Roman. He gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m terribly sorry Roman. I had no idea that this is what you go through every time Thomas becomes infatuated with someone.” Logan said. “If there is any way I could be of help, let me know.” Logan finished, adjusting his glasses while trying to hide the blush on his face. 

Logan knew he had romantic feelings for Roman. He’s known for a long time. He would do anything to help Roman, even if his feelings were not returned. 

“Well, there are a few things that might help...” Roman said quietly, sitting up to face Logan.

“What?” Logan asked, trying to not get his hopes up. It was hard not to, though, with that mischievous look in Roman’s eyes.

“This.” Roman whispered, leaning in to capture Logan’s lips between his, bringing his hands to tangle themselves in Logan’s hair. Logan melted into the kiss, laying his hands gently on Roman’s hips. They pulled away, both slightly gasping for air.

“Roman, please tell me that this isn’t because of Thomas falling in love. If you don’t actually hold romantic feelings for me, I can’t do this. It would be torture.”

“Torture?”

“Yes, Roman.” Logan said, looking anywhere but Roman’s eyes. “It would be torture because I actually... I actually have romantic feelings for you.”

Roman froze. 'You actually like me back?' He thought.

“Well, you’re in luck, Logan.” Roman said, grabbing Logan’s hands in his own. “I’ve felt the same about you for months. I never thought you would want to-”

Logan slammed their lips together again. He heard all he needed to hear. The two moved to lay together on the bed, Roman’s arms wrapped around Logan. Maybe Thomas falling in love again wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
